1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known are display devices in which one pixel includes sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), blue (B), cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y) (for example, WO 2008/153003).
However, in the display devices in which one pixel includes sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), blue (B), cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y) in the related art, resolution in units of a pixel cannot be higher than one sixth of the number of sub-pixels.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can perform display output with higher resolution. Alternatively, there is a need for a display device having more various combinations of sub-pixels for reproducing contrast of white light.